Your hand, My Wishes
by LadyDiey
Summary: He knew, since the very beginning. However, he does not want to let go of the wish and the hand he is holding just yet.


**Title..? **Your hand, My Wishes.  
**Summary..?** He knew, since the very beginning. However, he does not want to let go of the wish and the hand he is holding just yet.  
**Dedications..?** The livejournal community  
**Warning..?** A whole new version of Byakuran..?  
**Descriptions..?** My first very attempt of writing 10051.. I don't know if it's good enough..

**Disclaimer:** My hands are tired from writing this fic, so bother other people.

* * *

The sound of his sleeping companion slow breathing fills his ears and a smile creeps into his face; a smile unlike any other smiles he flashes to others. The only smile he had never show to anyone else even to the person sleeping next to him, as it were the smile he put on whenever he felt loneliness creeping in his very own heart.

His lonely smile.

Someone had once told him that he is cruel, and can never felt loneliness as he can always find someone new, interesting and fun to play with. Furthermore, the old someone who he has bored by will definitely be disposed of, as it is useless.

A useless toy holds no meaning for the owner, and everyone knew that.

Byakuran often wonders if what told to him is really the truth, that he is someone cruel enough to overlook someone he had once come fond to, but the more he put his mind into thinking about it the more he find himself to be a compassionate person, an affectionate person, a thoughtful person, especially to his beloved.

Throwing a glance to find his beloved sleeping, hands still encircling his waist with no frown unlike some nights between his eyebrows makes him felt happy to be together with him. Being with him felt as if his soul had become whole and lighter than before, flawed and heavy with sins he knew he had done.

A dark soul, one might say meanwhile Shouichi's soul, is the one thing that he cannot explain with just word because it is far more than that as it is far more precious than the others are, more precious than anything- he had ever wanted.

White locks falling in his soften eyes when his hand reaches out to caress the other's cheek tenderly, "Shou-chan is really special and the only one for me, right?" His voice comes out with uncertainness and doubt for the first time.

His hands then find Shouichi's and take hold of it tightly. This hand, it fits him, sending warmth to his cold ones despite with the owner dead to the world and oblivious at all. With his eyes almost lidded down, just for a moment in his heart, just for a moment, he wishes that this hand would always fits his, would always give warmth to him, and would always reach back to him.

He hold on to the wish, no matter how much he knew, sees, that one day; those hands will definitely leave him.

**

"Shou-chan, let's go on a date tomorrow~!!" he chirps out excitedly, eyes sparkling with eagerness to the redhead whose eyes focused on several sheets of formula's for his latest assignment, obviously too absorbed in the data he studies and unaware to what the former had ask. "What did you say again, Byakuran-san?"

Byakuran pouts and reaches out his hands to snatch away the mean, mean sheets that dare to interrupt with what he was saying to Shouichi, which results with a reply of displease.

"Byakuran-san, those papers are important to me!"

His hands that almost tear the sheets due to jealousy or whatever it were called stopped and puts them back to Shouichi's table with a more noticeable pout in his face. Silently, he stares at the green, emerald colour of his Shou-chan eyes, his mind progressing on how rare those eyes were and how exclusive Shou-chan is to his life.

How he manages to be his most important person, to be someone he felt his heart infatuated with, is something that he do not know. For that, he hopes to be Shou-chan most important person too, so they can be together and perhaps they can understand each other better too.

He knows that he had met with Shou-chan in this world, in this time before. He knows that he had met with Shou-chan in every other world, in any other time before too.

With each time, each world, somehow he knew his important person would always be him, no matter how much he tries to deny it. Then, the day he met again with the Shou-chan of this world, he felt a spark and thus led to where he is now- helplessly in love with Shou-chan, again.

Everything was still in his memory, and will never be disregard, his memories with Shou-chan after all is very significant. The visions that he saw when travelling through other worlds proves it, Shou-chan's heart belongs to him, Shou-chan has become his strength and the sole reason on his actions for the future. That is it.

"Byakuran-san," Shouchi called out, seeming disturbed with how the former suddenly went quiet. "The park which we went last time is quite interesting..." he suggests when the former is still not responding. "Maybe we can go there this evening." He ends with a sigh, knowing too well that Byakuran is sulking, probably.

"Ne, Shou-chan," Byakuran called out, eyes lowering down from the emerald ones. "Who is Shou-chan most important person in this world?" _Is it I?_

He receives no answers except a tug at his sleeve and Shouichi's hand clutching his as they walk out of the room, the sheets from before lying on the ground.

**

His violet eyes stares at the screen with full attention, a pack of almost crushed marshmallows in one hand and his usual smile in his face. All of the funerals wraths left in the observation deck can sense the fury beneath the smile well, and could do nothing, nothing at all even to the source of the fury itself; a mass of red hair in the embrace of a certain Vongola.

"If Shou-chan wanted a hug, he should have gone to me~" Byakuran cheerily said. "I would be very happy to give one to Shou-chan, with forgiveness too~" he added, as he walk out to the CHOICE battlefield, ready to take his position of the winner of CHOICE and ready to take back Shou-chan into his arms.

No matter how wrong he is, and no matter how right Shou-chan is, he just wanted those warm hands to come back to him just like before.

**

"I lost~" Byakuran declares, an unusual smile decorates in his blood streaked face. His legs has long since betrayed him and thus slumped upon the ground, the opposite of his match condition, still standing proud and tall.

The battle is finished, and he has lost.

It is over.

The view of Shouichi hurrying to him were as clear as he had always seen him, tears appear to be striking out from the emerald ones. "Byakuran-san!" his voice called out, weary after the battle.

It was rare for Shouichi to let out tears and Byakuran knew it well. "Shou-chan is crying for whom, I suppose?" he asks when the redhead cradles him, tears falling to his tattooed face as he said it.

"I-It's for you, Byakuran-san." The reply come out with Shouichi's hand holding his cold ones, and it was enough to make his eyes twinge as a result to an unfamiliar feeling in his chest.

This warmth, how he missed it, how he wished that it were always be beside him.

He was sure that something warm was now flowing out of his eyes, something he never knew he could have had.

"Maa...Shou-chan is making me cry too~" he chuckles, seizing back Shouichi's hand. "I wonder if it's because Shou-chan has finally come back to me~"

"Byakuran-san, I'm sorry- " Byakuran places a finger on those lips, stopping the rest of words.

"There's no need for Shou-chan to apologize, and he should go back to Tsunayoshi-kun and the Vongola right now or else they are going to be mad at me more~"

His eyes are probably tearing up more as he said it with his lonely smile, showing it to his beloved for the first time. They are going to be apart soon, he can feel it and the more he felt his heart wrenching.

His hands reaches out, wiping tears away from the emerald green ones instead of his own. In return, a hand reaches out to his eyes and wipes his tears away, just like what he is doing. "No."

His eyes widen in amazement and disbelief as a reaction to that simple, one word. "Shou-chan?"

"I won't leave you now, Byakuran-san."

"Maa~ and why is that? Shou-chan shouldn't just randomly said that." He reasons, his other hand caressing Shouichi's face, smearing his own blood to Shouichi's face. "It hurts~"

"It's because-" Shouchi retort, pulling Byakuran's face into his.

Oddly enough, Byakuran tears are flowing out even more now as Shouichi's soft, warm lips met his. Both of their hands still fit each other.

-Byakuran-san is my most important person!"

He felt his wish is going to come true now.


End file.
